Currently, requirements for a higher hygiene standard for all types of swimming pools are increasing, especially in connection with the increasing sensitivity of users to allergies, chemical water treatment and the use of skin care products by users. For these reasons, stainless steel swimming pools with a high standard of hygiene are produced for these purposes, but their production is technically difficult and therefore costly.
An example may be a technical solution according to European Patent EP 899 397. In this case, the pool wall is made of one piece of material and the adjacent drainage groove is produced separately. Subsequently, these two relatively dimensional parts must be combined. The connection is preferably realized by welding, but the welding of stainless steel is difficult and costly.
The transition between the swimming pool wall and the wall of the drainage groove is realized by a special transition wall, rising upwards to the crown or an overflowing edge of the swimming pool. For the convenience of swimmers and pool users, this wall is provided with a groove, the creation of which represents another technological operation. After overtaking the pool crown, the wall slopes to the vertical line at an acute angle of about 12 degrees downward to be connected in this part with another piece that provides a drainage groove for overflowing water over the swimming pool crown and is important for circulating and purifying water in the swimming pool.
The actual drain groove is provided with a cover grid that allows water to drain and is attached to the top of the drainage groove obliquely so that it does not extend to the pool wall, thereby creating a gripping space for swimmers or other pool users between the end of the oblique cover and the swimming pool wall.
This embodiment of the swimming pool wall and drainage groove requires a demanding welding process of the stainless steel from which both parts, i.e. the wall and the drainage groove, are manufactured with increasing frequency at the request of customers.
Also the transition between the pool wall and the drain wall is complicated from a technical point of view. Similarly, the mounting of drainage grid covers is technically demanding. All these drawbacks lead to increased swimming pool costs and the occurrence of deformations at the welding site, as well as to the permanent risk of leakage of the weld joint.